


The King's Angel of Crimea

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Shout out to all of you for taking time out of your day to read my stuff.
Relationships: Florence Nightingale | Berserker/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Lancer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The King's Angel of Crimea

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all of you for taking time out of your day to read my stuff.

“I told you already I’m fine,” Ritsuka argued. Though she really shouldn’t be. Even though the mission was successful Ritsuka took a serious beating. She was covered with bruises and there were cuts and gases up her arm. The Chimeras proved to be more of a challenge than she thought. Artoria, Leonidas, and Arjuna all felt guilty for failing to protect Ritsuka. She assures them that it’s fine and that it’s her fault for not preparing properly.

Artoria insisted on taking Ritsuka to Nightingale for treatment; she barely had enough mana to heal herself let alone 3 servants. Artoria herself had some nasty gashes across her back but she’d live. Upon arriving at the infirmary Nightingale got right to work, even though she’s seen her in action many times before she still can’t help but be amazed at how fluidly and fast she can move. Always maintaining a calm demeanor giving a cold analysis of her wounds and occasionally scolding Ritsuka for being so reckless.

Ritsuka walks out of the infirmary covered in badges. Arjuna and Leonidas were next to be treated but they have relatively minor wounds and respectfully declined her offer to treat them. However, she insisted and after a little “convincing” they conceded. Next, it was Artoria’s turn; she put up no resistance knowing her wife’s tendencies when a patient refuses to be treated. “And you King of Storms, I expected you to be the least reckless one of the bunch,” she said sternly while pulling off the pristine white gloves and fetching for some new ones.

Artoria chuckles a bit, “Sorry, won’t happen again.” she’s probably said that over a million times now throughout her marriage to Nightingale. “You say that every time and I have yet to see you follow through with it,” she responds coldly, taking out some bandages and some alcohol. She begins applying it to the small gashes along Artoria’s back. She flinches at the burning pain it brings but she can handle it, she’s felt worse than this. Nightingale finishes wrapping Artoria up in bandages, maybe wrapping them a bit too tightly. 

She lets out a satisfied huff at her work and discards her gloves. Artoria feels like she has an infinite supply of them; it could probably be classified as her second noble phantasm, “Infinite Gloves EX”. She smiles at her corny thoughts. She looks to see her wife filling out some papers, she silently walks up behind her in her blackened armor and slowly wraps her gauntlet glad-hands around her waist. 

“Thank you.” she rests a cheek on the back of her pale pink locks. In turn, Nightingale reaches a hand back to stroke Artoria’s other cheek affectionately, Artoria leans into it taking in the pleasant smell of her wife’s silky smooth hair. She craned her neck to kiss Nightingale but she was stopped by a hand on her mouth. She pushed her away and fully turned her body to face Artoria. 

“Artoria,” she says it like she’s scolding a child, “You know that hygiene especially oral hygiene is of the utmost importance,” Artoira said it at the same time Nightingale did her voice was muffled by the hand covering her mouth. “Wash your mouth.” Artoria pouts but does as she says walking over to one of the cabinets to grab a bottle of mouthwash. 

She gargles the liquid in her mouth for a good 45 seconds before spitting it out leaving a coconutty aftertaste. She washes the taste out of her mouth with water. She was going to turn around but Nightingale was already behind her. She pulled her down by her nape, their lips very close, almost touching, they could feel the breath tickle each other’s lips. “So, King of Storms is there any reason why you decided to stay just a bit longer than everyone else?” Her tone is smug and teasing.

“Just thought I’d spend a little time with my angel,” she smirks seeing her wife slightly blush at her compliment. But Nightingale quickly wipes it off her face by pulling her in for a long-awaited kiss. It catches Artoria off guard for a moment but she’s able to regain some control over the kiss. She pulls Nightingale’s body closer to hers, their boobs press against each other. Drawing a light moan from both of them. 

Their tongues battle vigorously for dominance it’s an even battle with both tongues pressing against each other both trying to outmaneuver each other. A victor is decided and that would be Nightingale evident by her sucking on Artoria’s tongue making her melt into her. Nightingale was only 2 or 3 inches shorter than Artoria but there were times where she could tower over her. They keep their lips connected for a long while to the point where there is now saliva dripping from their mouth. Luckily for them, they were both servants allowing them to make out longer than humans could.

When they do break away they’re both panting heavily looking into each other. They go in for another kiss Nightingale drags Artoria with her to a bed. She lays down on it allowing Artoria to loom over her. Hands begin to wander, explore, and cling. Artoria seeks out her wife’s tits massaging them the way she knows she likes. Her hands move to a button on her uniform aiming to unbutton it. But she is once again subsequently halted by Nightingale’s hands grabbing her wrists.

Artoria’s look of disappointment amuses Nightingale greatly. She reaches down to grope Artoria’s shaft feeling it already somewhat hardened. She teases her rubbing it up and down making her hiss above her. She then suddenly pulled her hand away leaving her to thrust against the air. Artoria whines, her wife can be so cruel sometimes. 

“Why?” she asks.

Nightingale smiles and urges Artoria off of her, “We can’t darling, not here.” Those words crush Artoria, it’s been way too long since they last made love and now was more of an opportunity than ever. “I promise you can have me later.” she does lighten up a bit at that and nods accepting her offer. Before she leaves she gives her wife one last kiss before walking out of the infirmary. 

Artoria waits agonizingly long for Nightingale to come to their shared room. She does whatever she can to pass the time, such as reading, going to the training room to spar with her Knights, spending some time with Mordred, and even jerking off which she is currently doing as of now.

She jerked off imagining the things she would do to her wife when she finally came. 

“Oooh Florence...” her voice is raspy and her eyes closed focused on playing the image in her head. She’s close to cumming, she can imagine, feel, even the warm and comforting walls of Nightingale wrapped around her cock it makes her shiver just thinking about it. Artoria’s breathing is loud and hard.

She sees herself painting the walls of her wife’s pussy white with her semen. It’s too much for her and she cums and jerks her hips into the air as ropes of cum spurt from her dick mostly landing on her hand but some of it landed on her toned stomach. Her hand stops fondling her breast and she grabs a tissue to clean herself off.

*Chuckle* “I guess you just couldn’t wait Huh?” She’s started by the teasing voice of her wife standing in the doorframe to their bathroom wearing a reddish-pink bathrobe with flowers Artoria got for her birthday. She had an all too familiar smug smirk on her face. 

“Oh, sorry Florence I just can’t stop thinking about you.” She scratched the back of her neck slightly embarrassed.

“I could tell, you were moaning out my name a lot.” Her smirk grew wider when Artoria’s face went red. It was rare to see Artoria flustered and blushing. The only times she would see her like that was when they had sex. She walked to the edge of their bed, her feet padded lightly on the floor. Artoria sat up straight when Nightingale crawled into the bed keeping her red eyes trained on her husband.

She crawled further into Artoria’s lap, pushing her back down against the bed. Her silky smooth bathrobe felt nice on Artoria’s skin she knew from the shaky breath she released. 

She leans in close, queuing Artoria to close her eyes and push out her lips. She was expecting a kiss but instead, she got the strong whiff and the unpleasant taste of a disinfectant wipe smeared across her mouth. Her nose wrinkled and her face contorted.

“What was that for?” 

“Now now Artoria as I said hygiene especially oral hygiene is of-“ 

“The utmost importance.” She finished for her.

“Good, I’ve taught you well.” 

Artoria smiles and cranes her head up to kiss her wife. Nightingale scowls when her lips meet Artoria’s. She bites down on her lower lip hard but not enough to break the skin and draw blood. Artoria reels back and utters an, “ouch,” using her finger to nurse her bottom lip. 

“And what was that one fo- Oh…” that’s right she forgot to wash her mouth using mouthwash. Nightingale unmounts her, allowing her to find the mouthwash in their bathroom. When she returns she sees nightingale standing near the edge of their bed. She takes a moment to admire her wife’s delicate shape through the bathrobe.

Then suddenly Nightingale drops her robe onto her feet. Artoria’s primal, animalistic instincts nearly take over, seeing her wife’s naked form but she controls herself. Instead, she breathes quickly to accommodate her primal urges to fuck the living angel that is her wife.

She also unties the ribbons holding her hair allowing it to freely fall. She looked beautiful, of course, she looked beautiful all the time. It's just when she has her hair down there’s just something about her. She sits down on the bed curling her finger to beckon Artoria over. 

She does so with enthusiasm almost stumbling over herself to get to her. She giggles seeing Artoria so thirsty for her. Artoria practically tackles her into the bed but she’s prepared for it. Nightingale flips Artoria onto her back straddles her waist. Her dick slaps against her stomach already hard. 

Nightingale has a smug expression plastered on her face. She reaches down to play with Artoria’s dick and finds It already leaking precum much to her delight. She scoops some up with her finger and brings it to her mouth. She sucks on it making sure Artoria saw her. 

Artoria dick throbs and twitches against her stomach showing that she appreciated her little show. Nightingale leans in close again, Artoria eagerly purses her lips out. Instead of feeling a pair of soft, warm, and sweet sweet lips meet hers, she hears her whisper.

“Tell me what I was doing when you were jerking off. Tell me what you were imagining when you thought about me.” She licks Artoria’s earlobe at the end.

Artoria shivers to feel the wet and warm tongue touch her skin. 

“You were bouncing up and down my dick. And you were kissing yes kissing,” she takes a second to gulp moisturizing her dry throat, “and then I filled you up with my cum.” 

“Is that all?” 

“I also sucked on your beautiful tits.”

“Good, very good.” Her voice is so sultry and seductive she wishes she could just take her now, but no she'll wait. It pays off as Nightingale grabs a hold of her dick and positions it against her slit. The tip pressed against her folds spreading them apart.

She can see Artoria’s chest rise up and down frantically. She’s impressed with how much self-control Artoria has. She rewards her by sheathing her husband’s hard cock. She lets out a moan feeling the long and hard shaft fill her up. Artoria gasps out at how wet and warm her wife’s walls are, they squeeze her just right.

Nightingale rocked her hips getting comfortable with the dick inside her. It’s been a while since they last had sex. When she’s ready she begins lifting herself up and down Artoria’s cock covering it with her arousal. 

“Ohh Florence… so good, you feel so good.”

Nightingale whines at her complement and leans forward to kiss her. Artoria grabs onto her ass and thrust her hips up. Their bed creaks below them. Their hands’ interlock, their wedding bands shining in the darkness of their room. 

Nightingale breaks the kiss leaving a strand of their saliva between them. She moves forward a bit so that her bust was hanging over her husband’s mouth. Artoria’s mouth watered seeing the full-sized melons in her face. She couldn’t wait any longer, she took in one of the nipples sucking on the stiff nub and the delicate skin.

Nightingale giggles a bit when Artoria flicked her nipple with her tongue, it was indeed one of her ticklish spots. Giggles soon turn to whines and moans as Artoria’s thrusting increases in speed.

“Mmm yes. You’re doing so good Luv.” 

Artoria pulls away from the nipple now covered in her spit and moves onto the other one. Everything feels good, Artoria enjoys feeling the slick walls suck her in wantonly, Nightingale loves being stuffed full of her hubby’s cock she can never get enough. 

“Your pussy so wet Florence.” 

“And you’re so big” 

They say to each other through hard breaths. Artoria has had her share of her wife’s nipples now she just wants to stuff her face in her cleavage she’s always wanted to try and why not now. She buries her face in Nightingale’s bust kissing the soft skin. 

Nightingale is drawing near to her orgasm she can feel vibrations travel through her body down to her clit, speaking of which. She snakes a hand to play with her hard clit sending shocks up her body as she moans into Artoria’s ear knowing she likes it. 

“Ugh, You feel so good inside me.” Artoria squeezes her ass rolling them in her hands.

“Harder please.”

Artoria stops for a brief moment to adjust herself, then out of nowhere, she smacks her hips into hers like a machine gun. Their hips smack loudly her balls slap against her ass. Nightingale produces moans for her husband to relish in.

“Artor-nngh..ugh” she tries to speak but it only turns into moans and groans. She was going to cum soon Artoria was too. Artoria spanks her ass sending stings of pain that make her pussy clamp onto her cock. Then it happens her vision goes blank from her sudden orgasm, a rush of cum spurting from Artoria’s dick shoots into her womb.

The warm sticky semen flows within her making her feel full as if she wasn’t already by Artoria’s dick. Artoria looks like she’s in another dimension when she unloads into Nightingale. When she feels the last few drops of cum spill into her she sits up and slides off the shaft that continues to twitch inside her. 

Artoria looks like she won’t be able to go on for another round. Though she is disappointed she’s still pleasantly satisfied with just one go. Cum leaks from her freshly used pussy and drip down her inner thigh. She aimed to get cleaned up in the bathroom but she only got as far off the bed before a pair of hands wrapped around her stomach and pulled her down.

“Gah!” 

She looks up to see Artoria but not quite the same. Her pupils were dilated to the point where black was almost conquering gold. She growled gritting her teeth. She had her pinned down with both her wrist being held by only one hand. Artoria’s eyes loomed over her wife hungrily. 

Artoria licks her lips when she sees Nightingale’s cum filled pussy. She positions herself at her entrance and helps herself inside. The cum coating her walls add an additional layer of slickness along with her own arousal. Nightingale moans out in pure delight having her hole gets filled again.

She liked being on top when they had sex but she would never complain when Artoria took the reigns especially with how rough she could get with her she loved it. Artoria grabbed onto either side of her stomach and began pulling her body down towards her while simultaneously thrusting forward. Doing this helped her reach into new deeper areas of Nightingale she couldn’t before. Artoria shudders above just enjoying the moment, she’s glad she came inside Nightingale. Having her slick cum and the walls of her pussy clamp down around her make her wish this would never end. 

Of course, Nightingale is enjoying this just as much as Artoria is. She was dedicated to her work but it was always nice to have some alone time with her lover. She feels warm and full having Artoria inside her she could just put the tip in and she’d still be satisfied. Artoria’s breath hitches and one of her hands bolts up to wrap her white fingers around her angel’s throat not yet squeezing as if she were waiting for Nightingale to give her the go-ahead and why not?

“Choke me,” she says confidently.

Artoria growls and begins to squeeze her wife’s throat lightly, still not cutting off her air supply. 

“Harder...”

Artoria obliges and clamps her fingers down on her making her breathing halt for a second. She’s still not satisfied though and beckons her a third time.

“Hard-der,” it comes out ragged, Artoria looks concerned for a moment but seeing her wife’s red eyes beam into hers makes her put confidence into Nightingale that she'll know her limit. Artoria fully claps her hands around her throat cutting off the air supply to Nightingale’s lungs, her breath hitches and she releases a strangled moan at the combination of being fucked and choked. 

“You like that baby?” Artoria’s voice is strained with desire and lust. Nightingale moans in response encouraging her to keep at it. Nightingale feels intense and dazed, sweat beads down from both of their bodies. Stars danced across her vision, an effect of her lack of air no doubt, her eyelids grow heavy and she can barely see Artoria’s face.

Just then the hand on her throat unlatches and she is subsequently picked off the bed. She now finds herself in her husband’s arms. She instantly wraps herself around Artoria by crossing her legs around her waist and hooking her arms under Artoria’s armpit. With this new angle, Artoria draws out her dick and fully slams herself in breaching Nightingale’s womb. 

She feels Artoria shudder and shake, even her breathing is shaky. 

“Are you cumming Luv? If so, please cum inside me”

Their room is filled with sweet cries from Nightingale and the sound of smacking bodies. 

“Fuck, I love your pussy Florence, I love the way your body feels, I love you! I’m so happy and honored you accepted me as your husband,” she says lovingly to her meaning every single word. Nightingale cries out when her clit throbs and her walls converse. 

“I need your mouth on me now!” She says desperately. Artoria attacks the exposed skin on her collar bone with her teeth sucking and gnawing on it. It’s enough to push her wife over the edge feeling Artoria’s teeth sink into her skin. The orgasm feels so good she can’t even moan, only able to hang her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Artoria floods Nightingale’s pussy with her cum. It comes in waves, the first spurt lasts for 5 seconds, the second also five seconds, and the last one 10 or 8 seconds at least. 

It makes Nightingale lightheaded because there’s so much cum inside her and it feels great. Having the warm and sticky substance inside her just makes her feel a type of way. Artoria lowers both of them down onto the bed carefully her mouth still latched onto her collarbone. When their orgasm washes over Artoria pulls away from Nightingale’s collarbone leaving teeth marks behind, She instead captures her wife’s lips.

“I love you so so much Florence.” she nestles in her neck taking in the sweet scent of her wife’s hair.

“And I love you Artoria,” she says gently while stroking Artoria’s hair.

Nightingale is the first to wake up, she didn’t need sleep but it was always nice. She looks down at her naked form remembering how she and Artoria made love last night. She smiled and turned to look at her slumbering husband. A strand of hair was in her mouth. Feeling like someone was watching her she opened her eyes and saw two red gem ones looking at her. 

Nightingale’s warm hand cups Artoria’s cold cheek transferring her warmth to her. Artoria turns her head to kiss her palm. She closes the distance between them bringing together their naked bodies. Their good morning kiss is heated more akin to a make out. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

Artoria rolls on top of Nightingale and finds her place in between her wife’s legs. She swoops in for another kiss and pushes inside. The approving moan fills their room as they make love once again as husband and wife.

TH END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always.


End file.
